Just A Christmas Miracle
by Cecilia Black Malfoy
Summary: ""Querido Remus, sei que quando ler essa carta você já estará longe, mas é véspera de Natal e eu sinto a sua falta..." Seu corpo se arrepiou quando um sopro de vento a atingiu. Fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e fez o mesmo desejo dos outros Natais.


Just A Christmas Miracle

Dorcas e Remus

_Feliz Natal a todos._

_Muita paz, alegria e felicidade. Que todos nós possamos conseguir um mundo melhor._

_"__O natal não é um período e nem uma estação, é um estado de espírito.__"___

_(Calvin Coolidge)_

As luzes piscavam a sua volta. Vermelhas, amarelas, azuis, brancas, verdes... era aquela mistura que fazia todos os corações entoarem em uma só canção de alegria e esperança.

Vinha mais um Natal por aí, para reunir a todos que se amavam. Amigos, famílias, namorados. Todos juntos para celebrar uma data tão especial – tanto para os trouxas quanto para os bruxos.

Sua visão foi ficando embaçada. Cobriu o rosto com as mãos enquanto soluçava.

"_Querido Remus,_

_Sei que quando ler essa carta você já estará longe, mas é véspera de Natal e eu sinto a sua falta. Não é a mesma coisa sem você. A árvore por mais enfeitada que esteja me parece tão vazia. Os presentes por melhores que sejam não me têm valor. A comida por mais saborosa que seja não me trás satisfação. Eu estou sem vida. A magia do Natal não existe mais no meu mundo particular._

_Estou sentada na varanda, contando cada noite igual a essa que pude passar com você. E infelizmente não foram tantas noites quanto eu gostaria._

_Ainda lembro-me do nosso primeiro Natal juntos. Estávamos em Hogwarts. A escola estava tão vazia, mas só a sua presença já contava para mim. _

_Na hora da entrega dos presentes você me deu um cordão de ouro e um singelo selinho. Sei que sua intenção era me agradar com o colar, mas foi aquele beijo que mudou a minha noite. E é ele que será inesquecível. _

_Objetos, ouro, prata, tudo isso um dia acaba ou se perde. As lembranças são as únicas que ficam e que ninguém pode nos tirar. E as lembranças que eu possuo com você são as minhas favoritas. _

_Você foi um milagre de Natal que durou anos na minha vida. Eu não poderia ter desejado algo melhor. E da mesma forma como meu desejo se realizou, o milagre foi embora deixando apenas um vazio em meu peito e lágrimas em minha face. _

_Eu gostaria que você estivesse aqui e abrisse o pequeno presente que eu te comprei. Ele é a sua cara. No momento em que passei pela loja, lembrei-me de você e não pude deixá-lo na vitrine. Imaginei como seria injusto outra pessoa tê-lo. Só você o merecia. Mas não será possível tê-lo perto de mim, porque milagres geralmente não ocorrem mais de uma vez._

_Ah, Remus! O primeiro floco de neve caiu na minha mão. O relógio bateu meia-noite. É Natal. E mesmo assim eu ainda não consigo sentir a magia desse dia, que mexe com tantos corações._

_Você se foi, levando todas as minhas esperanças e sonhos. Eu estou sentada na varanda como uma criança que aguarda ansiosamente o Papai Noel, mesmo sabendo que ele não virá._

_Eu queria estar em Hogwarts, observando o fogo da lareira enquanto você me abraça. Mas esses dias se foram, e agora eu apenas aguardo a guerra explodir. Quem sabe assim você volte para perto de mim, e eu tenha a última chance de te ver?_

_Gostaria que você ainda fosse meu._

_Obrigada por tudo, Remus._

_E Feliz Natal."_

Dorcas olhou mais uma vez para a carta em suas mãos. As lágrimas teimavam em descer, por mais que tentasse prendê-las.

Amassou o pergaminho, tacando-o do outro lado da varanda. Ergueu o rosto sentindo a neve lavar sua alma.

Levantou-se, caminhando-se até a beirada da varanda. Observou as pessoas passarem apressadas pelas ruas. Todas rindo e divertindo-se com algum companheiro.

Um coro de Natal cantava em uma Igreja ali perto.

Seu corpo se arrepiou quando um sopro de vento a atingiu. Fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e fez o mesmo desejo dos outros Natais.

- Feliz Natal, Remus. – Murmurou enquanto concentrava-se em seu desejo. Ouviu alguns passos atrás de si e virou-se assustada. A varinha já estava em sua mão quando reconheceu o homem na soleira da porta da varanda.

Remus sorriu de lado. Seus olhos brilharam ao encarar Dorcas depois de tanto tempo.

- Feliz Natal, Dorcas.

A mulher suspirou enquanto corria para os braços estendidos de Remus.

A saudade engoliu os dois. Eles sabiam que necessitavam um do outro.

Naquela noite, Dorcas se sentiu uma criança fazendo um pedido ao Papai Noel.

Remus sempre seria seu pedido. Ela queria apenas aquele milagre na sua curta eternidade.

_Remus Lupin era seu milagre na noite de Natal._

_00ooo00_

**n/autora: **Eu sei que ficou curtinha, mas eu achei tão fofa. Tipo, no final eu não ia fazê-lo voltar. Mas acho que o espírito do Natal me contagiou, e eu não aceitei a alternativa deles não ficarem juntos. Pelo menos durante aquela noite eles tinham o direito de ficarem juntos. Desculpe se alguém não gostou.

Desejo a todos os meus sinceros votos de Natal e felicidades.

Que vocês possam aproveitar essa data com aquelas pessoas que vocês amam.

Mil Beijos,

Cecília.


End file.
